


i don't like falling

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Scott doesn't want to go off the diving board.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is trans, as always.

“Do it. I dare you,” Bobby said. They were at the local pool in Salem Center and Bobby was trying to coax Scott into going off the high dive.

Scott sighed. “Bobby…” 

“Come on, what would it hurt Scott? It’s _fun_. Do you have something against fun?” Bobby teased.

“No, I just don’t want to do it.” Scott sighed again. “Can we leave it at that, Bobby? Please?”

The grin fell from Bobby’s face and was replaced by a more serious look. “Yeah, sure. Can I ask why?”

Scott sighed. “There’s more than one reason.”

“Well I’ll listen,” Bobby said. “I really won’t press anymore if you don’t want to.”

“For one thing, my goggles could come off,” Scott said. “And that would be bad. Secondly… I don’t like falling.” 

Bobby glanced around before leaning in and almost whispering to Scott. “Scott you’ve jumped off higher things than a high dive. Warren has _dropped you_  from higher up than a high dive.”

“That’s either been on a… mission or during training,” Scott pointed out. “It’s not something I do for fun.”

It seemed like there was a capital “R” Reason behind that statement, but Scott wasn’t offering that information so Bobby wasn’t going to press.

“That’s reasonable,” Bobby said. “You’ll just have to watch me then.”

Scott smiled, glad Bobby wasn’t pressing it. “You’d better make it entertaining,” Scott teased gently. 

“As if I could be anything but,” Bobby said with a grin before heading over to the diving board.

Scott smiled again, and slid back into the water, tugging at his swim shirt. He felt anxious enough about being in public in a swimsuit. Sure his breasts were small enough that he got mostly flat with his binder, but he was still so worried that someone would notice. Scott sighed and tried not to think about it and just rested against the pool wall to watch Bobby. He did want to tell Bobby eventually, about the plane crash, which was the capital “R” Reason Scott did not like falling from heights. He could do it now, the falling that is, it did sort of come with being an X-Man, but he still didn’t like it. 


End file.
